Border Line
by Metal Works
Summary: Miku has to move away from all her friends and learn to live in a completely new country. Will her and her friends keep their friendship strong? Or will they all grow apart? Future MikuXLuka
1. Chapter 1: Moving?

New vocaloid story! YAY!

I Don't Own Vocaloids Or Any Characters Shown Here!

Enjoy!

~START~

Luka glanced down at the phone in her hand. Miku had just called her and said that she had something to tell her. She sounded close to tears so luka put on a coat and her shoes and headed out the door.

Miku's house wasn't that far away, it was in walking distance at least. Luka walked at a fast pace as miku's house came in to view. Miku was standing on the porch, shivering slightly because of the cold.

"Miku? what's wrong?" Luka asked as soon as she entered miku's hearing range.

"Luka, I don't know what to do" Miku said as tears fell from her eyes. Luka just stared.

"Miku, please, tell me what's wrong" Luka said as she walked up to her friend and hugged her.

"L-Luka, I-I don't want you to g-go" Miku sobbed out as she clutched at Luka's jacket.

"shhh, I'm not going anywhere" Luka said as she pushed miku's hair back.

"B-but m-my dad s-said that we h-have to move" Miku said as Luka's hand stopped in mid air.

Luka inhaled sharply as the words sunk in. Miku was going to leave her, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. They sat there for awhile before miku finally calmed down enough to talk properly.

"can you tell me what happened?" luka asked in a quiet voice while mku nodded her head slowly.

"ok, so I went down stairs this morning to see my dad and mom talking about a new job my dad had gotten" miku said as she shifted a bit to look up at luka.

"I asked where it was and they said america" miku paused, luka felt a sense of dread, america is really far away.

"oh miku" was all luka said as tears brimmed her own eyes. She looked at her childish friend and smiled.

"we can still call each other, right?" miku asked as she slowly got up.

"every day" luka said back as they laughed a bit.

Luka sighed and looked off down the road, it was still a bit cold out and miku was shivering.

"I think we should go inside" Luka said as miku just nodded.

~Time Skip~

It was miku's last day at Vocal high and she had to admit, she would miss it. She had so many friends here like rin, len, kaito, meiko...Luka. Miku felt bad about having to leave luka and the others. She hardly knew any english so she didn't think she would fit in very well either…

Miku stopped sulking and looked at the teacher. She was in the last class of the day and she desperately wished that time would stop. It's not that she didn't want her father to get paid or her mother to be happy.

Her thought's were cut short by the bell. She sunk down in her chair as the class eagerly jumped from their chairs and rushed out the door. She groaned and pulled her stuff together and walked to the door, as soon as she got there she was tackled by two blond haired lookalikes.

"mikkkkuuuu, why do you have to leave?" rin asked as she held on to mikus right arm.

"please stay miku" len said as he grabbed miku's left arm.

Miku's books fell to the floor but were ignored. Miku felt a tug of guilt as the two looked at her.

"guy's, you know I can't" miku said as they let go of her.

"but thats not fair!" rin said as she punched the locker next to her.

Miku shuttered 'poor locker' miku thought as the metal bent inward.

"rin calm down, miku doesn't have a choice and we have to accept that" len said as he tried to calm the girl down.

Rin turned her head and stomped off down the hallway, it was evident that she was crying. Len bent down to help miku pick up her remaining books before chasing after rin.

'those two so like each other' miku thought with a giggle.

Miku checked the time on her phone and quickly rushed to her lockers. She had fifteen minutes before the buses left. She crammed all her books in her bag and rushed out to the busses. She made it with five minutes to spare.

Miku took her seat next to Luka, who looked out the window.

"so…" miku said as luka glanced her way. Miku hadn't really thought of anything to say besides that so miku brought up the rin and len incident.

"I saw rin and len earlier" miku said as luka rolled her eyes.

"rin broke another locker"

"with what?" luka asked as miku smiled.

"her hand" The two sat in silence before laughing loudly.

"what made her so mad this time?" luka asked as she regained her breath.

"..." miku stopped laughing and turned to face luka.

"miku? what is it?" luka asked as miku frowned.

"if we...don't see each other for a while...will you, forget me?" miku asked as she looked away.

Luka said nothing, just stared at her friend. Would she forget? She hoped not...what if…

Miku smiled sadly and turned away. They didn't talk for the rest of the ride home.

~Time Skip~

Miku stared out the plane window at the others. They all had come to see her off, she waved at them, they waved back.

The plane took off, leaving behind the others and taking miku far away. Luka stopped waving once the plane was out of sight. Rin was fighting tears and len was comforting her. Kaito wasn't there and mekio was at a vending machine, trying to get a candy bar.

Luka smiled a bit before turning to the others. They smiled a bit too, except mekio who was still trying to get a candy bar. All they had to do was wait for the plane to land in america before they could contact miku.

~On The Plane~

Miku sat by the window while her parents talked aimlessly about their new house. Miku looked out the window at the passing clouds and pressed her hand against the glass. She hopped her new school would be nice, and hopefully she could make some new friends.

"miku dear, are you alright?" miku's mother asked while she stopped talking to her husband.

"i'm fine mom, i'm just thinking about what i'm going to do now" miku said as she continued to stare out the window.

"alright dear, tell us if you don't feel well" her mom said as she resumed the previous conversation.

"I will mom" miku said as she closed her eyes and leaned on the cool glass beside her.

~Time skip~

Miku and her parents arrived at their new home by nightfall. Miku had fallen asleep so her dad had to carry her inside. They set up a makeshift bed for her in the room she had picked out a few weeks prior to the move.

"do you think she'll be ok?" miku's mom asked.

"I hope so"

They shut the door to miku's room while miku turned in her sleep. Miku rolled over again when she heard a buzzing sound, she groaned and reached for her phone.

'three new messages'

Miku's eyes widened as she shot up, she then flipped her phone on and scrolled through her messages.

'miku, how ya doing? rin and me are wondering how your flight went, I know you most likely want to sleep so, text you in the morning-Len'

'mmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkuuuuuuuuuuuu! We miss you! text back soon, len's trying to take the phone-Rin'

Miku's phone buzzed again, some else texted her. She giggled a bit when she re-read rin's message but scrolled to the newest one instead of the old one.

'miku, whatz up,-mekio'

Miku debated on whether to text back or not, she decided she should.

'hey,mekio, i'm not doing much, text you later-miku'

Miku waited, no more messages came. She shrugged and checked that last message. She smiled, it was from luka.

'hey miku, remember you have to text us every day ok?-Luka'

Miku smiled again, she checked the time and nearly dropped the phone.

'3:00 AM'

She pulled her phone charger out of her bag and plugged it into her phone. She laid down again and closed her eyes.

She missed the next text she got.

'stay safe, miku-Luka'

~END CHAPTER~

New story, I'm doomed.

Remember to review!

Nayka~


	2. Chapter 2: Texting war

New chapter go!

I don't own vocaloids!

~START~

Miku woke up to the sound of birds chirping, she lifted her head to see the window was open. She got up and stretched. She then yawned and reached into her bag and pulled out a change of clothes. She changed her clothes and walked out of her room.

A long hallway stretched out in front of her when she opened her door, it would take some getting used to. Miku trudged down the hall, the white walls making her jumpy, like something would jump out at her when she turned the corner.

She turned the corner and walked into the living room. Her mother was cooking something on the stove while her father moved the furniture around. Her mother looked up at her when she entered the room.

"oh, miku dear, do you want some breakfast?" Miku nodded as she stifled a yawn.

"yeah, i'm starved" Miku said as she looked over at her dad who was turned on the tv.

"eggs and bacon?" her mom asked as she turned around to face Miku who sat at the table and moving the chair up so that she was leveled with the table.

"sure!" Miku said as her mom put a plate down and put an egg and three pieces of bacon on it.

Miku nibbled at the bacon while the tv blared stuff in a language she hardly understood, Miku then picked up a fork and started to eat the eggs her mom had put on her plate. Her mom walked over and sat on the couch besides her husband.

Miku finished her breakfast and put the plate in the sink and headed back to her room, she didn't want to watch tv at the moment, not like she could understand it anyway. When she walked into her room her phone buzzed. She walked over and picked it up.

'five new messages'

She rolled her eyes and clicked on the first one.

'hey Miku! How's it going? Do you miss us?-Rin'

Miku checked the time, 7:45. Rins never awake at this time, she likes to sleep in. She checked the next message.

'Miku, sorry about Rin, She hardly slept at all because she was so worried about you. She wouldn't stop saying things like "what if the plane crashed" or "what if she forgot us?" Silly right?'

Miku sighed, she didn't mean to worry them...wait, why is Len at Rins house? Or is she at his house? She pushed the thought away and began to check the other messages.

'sorry I wasn't there to see you off-Kaito'

Miku checked the next one.

'hey! miku! How's it going? You miss us?-Makio'

Miku smiled and texted back.

'It's ok I guess, yeah I miss you guys!-Miku'

Send. Miku was about to check the next one when her mom called her. She looked over to the door and accidentally hit the delete button. Miku turned back to her phone and noticed the message was gone. She tilted her head a bit but replied to Len and Rins earlier texts so that she wouldn't forget.

'Yes Rin, I miss you guys. What are you doing at Lens house?-Miku'

'Hi Len, sorry about Rin, tell her to get some more sleep, it is the weekends after all-Miku'

Miku didn't feel like texting Kaito right now so she set her phone down and left the room to see what her mother wanted.

~With Rin and Len~

Rin grabbed her phone out of Len's hands as soon as it had started to buzz, indicating a text. Len sat there and stared at Rin who was busy pulling up the texts list.

'Yes Rin, I miss you guys. What are you doing at Lens house?-MIku'

Rin blushed and shut the phone off, Len tilted his head a bit before his phone went off as well. He pulled it out of his pocket and flicked it on.

'Hi Len, sorry about Rin, tell her to get some more sleep, it is the weekends after all-Miku'

Len looked over at Rin who was busy texting Miku back and looked at the time, 8:02.

"Rin, I think you should go back to bed" Len said as he walked over to where she was. He saw a bit of the text that she sent before she pressed it against her chest to hide it from him.

"fine, but if my phone goes off again I'm staying up" Rin said as she walked back to the room they had come from.

~With Miku~

Miku had finished putting up the pictures in the hallway like her mom had wanted her to and returned to her room. She sat on the floor where her bed would go when they moved it and picked up her phone.

'one new message'

Miku blinked, Rin had texted her again, maybe to answer her question.

'oh well, Len asked if I wanted to stay the night so I accepted. His parents are here so we were alone!-Rin'

Miku giggled, those two were so made for each other and it was painfully obvious. She half expected Rin to tell her that they were together.

Miku sighed as she checked her phone again. Should she text Kaito now? She knew he wouldn't be as worried about her as the others so she decided to not text him. She really wanted to talk to Luka but she didn't know if she was up yet.

~With Luka~

Luka was having a similar thought about whether to text Miku or wait. If she texted her and Miku was asleep still then she wouldn't get it right away, and it would have been pointless. But if she was awake, what would she do?

Luka also didn't want to text any of the others because they might be asleep as well and she didn't want to have to wait for one of them to wake up. So she decided to just text Miku, she didn't know why it was such a big deal. Is it because she didn't want them to drift apart? Most likely.

'hey Miku, you up yet?-Luka'

Luka waited for a response.

'yeah I'm awake, what about you?-Miku'

Luka smiled.

'I wouldn't have texted you if I was asleep-Luka'

'oh,right-Miku'

'ha, it's ok, have the others texted you yet?-Luka'

'yes, yes they have-Miku'

Luka's smiled widened, she didn't know what she was so worried about. Miku and her wouldn't just drift apart. They had been friends since kindergarten, and she doubted that would ever change.

~END CHAPTER~

Remember to review!

Nayka~


	3. Chapter 3: Distant friends and heartache

New chapter go! Don't complain about how short this chapter is!

I don't own vocaloids!

~START~

Miku put her phone down and got up, she wanted to move her bed into her room. She left her phone and walked into the hallway, the pictures that lined the walls made the hallways less creepy. Not much though.

She walked into the living room and saw her parents were still watching the tv. She walked over to her dad and he turned the volume down so that he could hear her.

"hey dad, when are you going to move my bed into my room?" Miku asked as her dad clicked to another channel.

"your mother was going to take you shopping today and redecorate your room" her dad replied as he stopped on a cooking channel.

"oh, ok!" Miku said as she skipped back down the hall and back into her room.

Miku picked her phone back up and began to text her friends again. Luka had texted her again and was most likely waiting for a reply. She thought a bit before clicking on it.

'what's your new school like?-Luka'

Miku looked up at her ceiling, she really didn't know what her new school was like since she had never been there. All she knew was that she was starting on the monday. She stopped her train of thought there when her mom called her, they were going shopping soon. Miku looked back at her phone and send a quick message.

'I'm starting monday, I haven't been there yet. I have to go now, text you later-Miku'

Miku decided to take her phone with her since she would be bored without it, her mom didn't talk very much. She stood up and walked out into the hallway. What would change now that she's separated from her friends.

~With Luka~

Luka sat at her kitchen table, her phone was off to the side and she was eating some eggs and toast. Her parents had to work and she didn't have much to do, she called Rin and Len but they didn't answer their phones. She also called Makio but she only got her voicemail. Kaito had been distant from the group for some time now, but Luka still called him. He didn't answer.

The tv was blaring in the other room and it was raining. Luka sighed and picked up her phone again and checked the time, 8:23. Luka put her phone down right when it buzzed, she picked it up and looked at it. It was an unknown number, she debated on whether to answer.

'probably just a wrong number or an unwanted product' Luka thought as she hit decline and put her phone back down.

The phone rang again but she ignored it. She got up and walked over to her computer. She turned it on and watched it start up. She could hear the phone ringing from where she sat, but she didn't want to answer. The phone cut to voicemail and she could hear a familiar voice from it.

Kaito, it sounded like Kaito.

She got back up and picked up her phone. He called the first time to. It seemed like he had something important to say, she called him back and waited. Luka blinked and pulled her phone away from her ear, the phone only beeped once and then it was hung up.

Luka huffed and put the phone back down. What was the point of calling if you were just going to hang up? Luka got up and walked back to her computer and logged in. Her mind drifted back to Kaito, he seemed so distant lately.

'when was the last time that we all talked?' she thought as she clicked around the screen for a bit.

Luka sighed and and said "I wonder what the others are doing"

~With Rin and Len~

Rin and Len were currently out for a morning stroll. Len had insisted on going outside instead of staying inside the whole time, in which Rin strongly detested. They were at the park, sitting on a bench.

"hey, Len" Rin asked as she gazed up at the brightening sky.

"yeah?" Len replied as he looked over at her, she was trying to avoid looking into his eyes.

"do you...do you like...anyone?" Rin asked as she glanced over at Len, she looked away once their eyes met.

"wh-why do y-you ask?" Len stuttered as he blushed.

"just...just curious" Rin said as blushed as well.

"I-I don't really want to tell" Len said as he blushed.

"please~ we're friends, right?" Rin said as she smiled and leaned towards him.

"well...you promise not to tell?" Len asked as he turned to her.

Rin nodded, she was nervous. If he said that he liked her, she would be so happy! But...if he liked someone else then...Rin shook her head, which made Len look at her funny. If he said that he liked someone else, then she would confess to him…

"Um, how do I say this…" Len scratched the back of his head.

"I...I lik-like" Rin leaned in a bit.

"Neru"

~END CHAPTER~

How do you like it! I'm glad that I got this out, even if it's not that long. It's better than nothing right?

Remember to review!

Nayka~


	4. Chapter 4: Tolerance

Hello! Here's the next chapter!

I don't own Vocaloid!

~START~

Luka stretched as she powered down her computer. It was a least 10 now and she was running out of things to do. She picked her phone only to see she had 24 new messages, all from Rin. Luka checked the latest one.

'Luka? you there? I need to talk to you, can you come over?-Rin'

Luka frowned and checked the rest of the texts.

'Luka, something happened-Rin'

'I don't know what to do, where are you?-Rin'

The text was sent a minute after the first. Luka started to panic a bit. Was Rin okay? Where's Len? Are they ok? These thoughts swirled around in her head as she tried to calm down.

"I Should call her" Luka said as she clicked her contacts and selected Rin's name.

Luka jumped as her phone started ringing, she hadn't pressed anything yet. She looked at the contact number, Len. She answered the call and put the phone up to her ear.

"hello? Len?" Luka asked as Len's panicked voice could be heard.

"Luka!" Len yelled as sirens could be heard in the back ground.

"Len? what going on?" Luka asked, starting to panic herself.

"I-It's Rin!" Len yelled, becoming more hysterical.

"Len! Calm down and tell me what's wrong. Is Rin ok?" Luka said in a calm voice.

The other line was silent, except for the blaring of sirens. Luka felt a chill as Len stayed silent.

"Len? where are you?" Luka asked as Len's voice was heard on the other line.

"I'm in the park, I-I don't know what to do…" Len said as Luka got up and grabbed her jacket.

"is Rin with you?" Luka asked as she opened her door.

"Rin...oh God...Rin…" Len mumbled as Luka shut her door.

"Len, I'm on my way" Luka said as she debated on whether she should take her car or jog there, they all lived close by to the park so it wasn't that far of a walk.

Luka nearly dropped her phone trying to get her keys out of her pocket. She cursed as she realized that she didn't have them with her. Luka sighed, looks like she was running there.

"Len, it might be a while before I get there" Luka said into the phone as she ended the call.

Luka took off and rushed down the driveway. She hoped Rin and Len were okay.

~With Miku~

Miku and her mom were on the way to the store when Miku's phone went off. MIku pulled it out of her pocket and checked the caller ID, it was Luka.

She hurriedly answered her phone and motioned to her mom that she was on the phone. She listened to the panicked voices that she could hear in the back ground.

"Hello? Miku?" Luka's voice was heard over the commotion in the background, she sounded distressed.

"Luka? are you okay?" MIku asked, getting a bit worried.

"Miku...Rin she…" Luka's voice was interrupted by a sob.

"what's wrong? what about Rin?" Miku asked as she remembered how Luka never cries.

"she...oh God, Rin" Miku was getting a bit annoyed but that feeling was thrown away as Luka's next words sunk in.

"she's...been crushed under a pipe" Luka said as Miku dropped her phone.

"Miku, honey what's wrong?" her mom asked as she heard the phone drop.

"Rin's been...hurt" Miku said as she stared straight ahead with a blank look.

"oh no! is she ok?" her mom asked as she looked at Miku through a mirror.

"I don't know" Miku said as she bit her lip.

"I hope she's ok" Her mom said as Miku picked up her phone.

"why did this have to happen now" Miku asked as she looked at her phone, the call had ended.

~With Luka~

Luka had gotten to the park and looked around. She saw flashing lights in the distance, she headed towards them. As she got closer she heard Len and people she didn't know. Len noticed Luka and waved her over, he looked distraught.

"Luka" Len said as Luka ran up to him.

"Len? why did you call me here?" Luka asked as Len pointed at the road.

Len's eyes were covered by his bangs as he mumbled out two words.

"Rin's hurt"

Luka's heart almost stopped when she those two brief words. She stumbled backwards and stared at the scene in front of her. Rin's limp body was being lifted from under a construction pipe that had fallen. The ground was stained red around her and she stared at Len with blank eyes, tears lingered in her eyes and her mouth was agape.

"h-how did this ha-happen?" Luka asked as tears streamed down her face.

"she was walking away and...and" Len's voice wavered as he held back a anguished scream.

"the wire holding up the pipe snapped, she was under it" Len finished as Luka reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"i'm...going to call Miku" Luka said with a emotionless voice.

~Time Skip~

-Extra Extra!-

A girl paralyzed by a fallen construction pipe has recovered and is now been released from the hospital. She was walking near a construction site when the tragedy occurred.

-Extra Extra!-

Luka held up the news article with a frown. She looked at the date, 2010. It's been two years.

~END CHAPTER~

And that's a wrap! Until next time!

Nayka~


	5. Chapter 5: Hello diva!

Hiya! Here's the next chapter :3 Wow this story's close to being over to...I'll miss it…

Anyway!

I don't own Vocaloid!

~START~

A girl with long teal colored hair stepped off of the plane. She stretched and moved to let the people behind her get off the plane. The girl made her way off the plane and dragged her suitcase behind her.

She smiled and pumped her fist in the air.

"Hello Japan!"

~With Luka~

Luka sat down on a park bench. She pulled out a magazine and opened to a page, a picture of a girl with long teal hair was printed on the front page. Luka smiled, she seemed so familiar. A shadow was cast over the page she was reading, causing her to look up.

Len was standing there, Rin by his side. After the incident with the pipe falling on Rin, she was confined to a wheelchair and unable to walk ever again. Len still felt bad about it, even after Rin told him that it wasn't his fault and that nothing could have changed it.

"hey Luka, long time no see!" Rin chirped as Len waved.

"Hello Rin, Len, how have you been?" Luka asked.

"oh you know, did some stuff, saw some things" Rin said as Luka said as looked back at the page.

'Hatsune Miku is coming to Japan! She claims that she's feeling homesick and will be back soon!'

"Oh! Is that Miku?" Rin asked as Luka looked up at her.

"Do you know her?" Luka asked as Len and Rin stared at her like she was crazy.

"how did you forget about Miku?!" Rin asked as Luka looked at her with a blank expression.

"what do you mean? I never…" Luka stopped short as memorise from her past started to surface.

Rin and Len glanced at each other before nodding.

"Were going to see her at the airport, do you want to come with us?" Len asked as Luka started on, looking at something unseen to her friends.

Luka snapped out of it when Len started waving his hand in front of her face. Rin looked concerned but that soon melted away as Luka eagerly shook her head.

"yeah, I can't wait to see her again!" Luka said as she got up and clutched her magazine tightly.

"then let's go!" Rin said as she pumped her fist in the air.

~With Miku~

Miku got to the front of the airport when a lady bumped into her and knocked off her sunglasses. She had been wearing them to hide her identity but her hair was still a dead giveaway.

"oh my gosh! Are you Hatsune Miku!?" the lady asked as Miku picked her sunglasses.

"uh, no...I'm not" Miku said as people started to gather around.

"oh my god!"

"it _is_ her!"

"I love you Miku!"

Miku started to back up when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her away. She looked to see who had rescued her and saw familiar pink hair.

"Luka?" Miku asked as the pink haired girl turned and smiled at her.

"Hello Diva"

Miku smiled and said "I can't believe it" while she was dragged away.

~With Rin and Len~

Rin and Len waited in the car for Miku and Luka to show up. Rin was bouncing in her seat as Len hummed a tune he made up.

"I can't wait to see her again! It's been so long!" Rin said excitedly.

"yeah...hey Rin…"

"yeah?" Rin asked as she turned to face him.

"do you….blame me for-" Len was cut of as Rin angrily grunted.

"No Len, I never blamed you" Rin said as Len looked unsure.

"But...it's my fault-"

"No! It was mine! I ran under the pipe when it fell! You couldn't have stopped it!" Rin yelled as Len hide his eyes under his bangs.

"you always say that but...I know that you're just trying to make me feel better" Len said as Rin stared at him, mouth agape.

"Len...look at me" Len didn't look up.

"Look at me!" Rin yelled.

Len slowly looked up, only to find Rin looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Rin…"

"Len, I don't blame you, I got upset and ran because I was confused" Rin smiled "I was being punished, for running from my feelings"

Len stared at her, unsure what she meant when he felt her lips press against his. He was shocked at first but slowly started to kiss back. They pulled apart and Rin smiled again.

"I was being punished...for running from you, Len, I love you" Rin said as Len smiled as well.

"I love you to Rin" Len said back as the leaned in to kiss again.

"ew, I did not need to see that" Someone said as they pulled apart, blushing.

"Miku!" Rin said as Miku leaned towards the car window.

"good to see you Rin, Len" Miku happily said as they two smiled at their friend.

"we can catch up later, people are staring" Luka said as she got in the car and started it up.

Miku got in the passenger side and turned around to talk to the two blonds in the back. Luka pressed on the gas pedal and pulled out of the parking lot.

"so, what have I missed?" Miku asked.

"oh a lot! I mean, we have school starting back up at the end of summer and-!" Rin was cut off by Len who started to laugh.

"yeah, a_ lot_ has passed" Len giggled.

Luka sighed, at least everyone was catching up on everything that happened in the past two years.

~END CHAPTER~

Bye for now~


	6. Chapter 6: Catching up

Hello! Hello! Hello! Next chapter's up! Just to let you know, the story's actually finished on Wattpad. So you can go to my Wattpad page if you want to read it...or just wait till it's out on here…

I don't own Vocaloids!

~START~

Miku, Rin and Len chatted the whole time they were on the road. Luka smiled as Miku told everyone about her time in America and about everyone she met there.

"so I met this kid, Oliver, and he helped me get to where I am now" Miku said, a wistful look in her eyes.

"you mean he helped you become a famous singer?" Rin asked.

"well...yes and no, he gave me the support to keep on going" Miku said.

"oh, he sounds nice" Rin said as Miku nodded and smiled.

"he was my first friend! It turns out he was visiting from England and will be coming to Japan soon!" Miku said as she clapped her hands together.

"really? Will we get to met him?!" Rin asked as Len sighed.

"by the way...what's going on between you two?" Miku asked as she pointed in between Rin and Len.

"e-eh!" Rin squeaked.

"uh...well"

"maybe you should start from the beginning" Miku said as Luka glanced at them, even she didn't know the full story.

"well, it started on the day of the accident..." Rin started.

"not our relationship, just the start of our feelings towards each other" Len added as Rin nodded.

"right, anyway..."

~Flashback~

"Neru"

Rin felt like her world was falling apart when she heard that name. Len liked Neru, not her. Rin got up and mumbled an apology and rushed off, leaving Len to stare at her in confusion. Rin pulled out her phone and started to text Luka, even trying to call her a few times.

Rin could hear Len running after her and shouting something but he was too far away for her to hear what he was saying. She heard the sound of wires snapping before glancing upward. Her world went blank after that.

"Rin!" Len yelled as the pipe fell on her.

He could hear bones crushing and people yelling, probably the construction workers. Len rushed over to Rin and tried to shake her awake but it was no use. He pulled out his cellphone and shakely dialled 911.

"hello 911, what's your emergency?"

"m-my friend...just g-got crushed under...under a pipe" Len said as tears streamed down his face.

"are they still breathing?"

"I-I don't know..."

"please check for us"

Len nodded even though the operator couldn't see. He bent down and listen for a heartbeat, it was faint but there.

"her heart is still beating" Len replied as the operator made a tching sound with their tongue.

"ok sir, please give me your location" Len told them the location and they told him that a ambulance would be there shortly.

Len hung up and dialled Luka.

"Hello? Len?" Luka's voice entered the speakers as Len noticed Rin's breathing was becoming ragged and her eyes started to dilate.

"Luka!" Len yelled as sirens could be heard, they were getting closer and closer by the second.

"Len? What's going on?" Luka asked, Len could tell that she was starting to panic.

"I-It's Rin!" Len couldn't help but stutter, the thought of his best friend dying was driving him insane.

"Len! Calm down and tell me what's wrong. Is Rin ok?" Luka said in a calm voice, despite her own uncertainty.

Len turned away from the phone as the ambulance pulled up and two paramedics got out. They walked over to Rin and started to talk as one bent down to check her pulse. Another Paramedic got out of the ambulance and walked over to Len.

"are you the one who called" He asked as Len nodded.

"please tell me what her name is"

"it's R-Rin"

"thank you" He walked away as Len heard Luka say something.

"Len? where are you?" She asked as Len sucked in a breath.

"I'm in the park, I-I don't know what to do..." Len said as he heard Luka shuffling around.

"is Rin with you?" He heard luka say as he heard the sound of a door opening.

"Rin...oh God...Rin..." Len mumbled as he looked over towards Rin.

"Len, I'm on my way"

~Flashback End~

"after that Luka showed up and called you" Len said as Miku nodded.

"I was so shocked when I had heard" Miku sighed as Luka glanced at her.

"Len visited Rin everyday after the accident and never once missed a day" Luka said as Miku giggled.

"that sounds like Len alright!" Miku said as Len blushed.

"h-hey!" Len protested.

"but that doesn't answer my question, what's going on between you two?" Miku asked again as Luka nodded.

"w-well, I guess I started to like Rin once I realized how lost I would be if she had died that day" Len said as he blushed a darker shade of red and looked away.

"I've always liked Len, but only recently did I have the courage to tell him" Rin replied with a huge smile on her face.

"well that's that, have I missed anything else?" Miku asked as Luka thought for a while.

"oh yeah! Kaito finally came out of the closet!" Luka laughed as Miku stared at her with wide eyes.

"really?! He finally did it?" Miku asked in a childish voice.

"yeah, he went to me for advice and I told him to just get it over with" Luka said.

Miku just nodded and bounced in her seat. She couldn't wait to see everyone else! She wondered how Meiko was doing or how gakupo was. Maybe...

"hey, who does Kaito like? Does he even like anyone?" Miku asked as Luka looked back at Rin and Len who just giggled in response.

"it turns out he likes his twin brother, Akaito" Rin said as Len started to laugh out loud.

"you should have been there! It was hilarious!" Len said as he burst into another fit of laughter.

"so are they together?" Miku asked as Luka smirked.

"yep, and Meiko is totally devastated" Rin said as Miku gasped.

"is she okay?!" Miku asked.

"yeah, she got over it" Len said as everyone besides Miku nodded.

Miku sighed in relief. She didn't want Meiko to have her feelings completely crushed. Miku briefly wondered if Luka was with anyone. Miku wouldn't be surprised if she was, after all Luka was smart and beautiful. Unlike herself, sure Miku was cute and all but that was nothing compared to Luka.

Luka pulled up in her driveway and everyone got out. Len got Rin's wheelchair out from the back and Rin sat down in it.

"so, where to now?" Luka asked as she looked at Miku.

"I say we go to the park!" Miku cheered as Rin and Len agreed.

"okay, it's within walking distance so lets go" Luka said as they headed down the driveway.

"so miss Diva, what's your life been like so far?" Rin asked as Luka and Len turned to look at Miku.

"well...it's been okay. I mean I've been all over the place, England, France, Germany and even China!" Miku said as she waved her arms around in the air.

"really?! That's so cool!" Rin said as she tried to turn around in her wheelchair.

"well yeah! Being famous means getting to go places you normally wouldn't be able to go!" Miku cheered as she started to run ahead.

"hey Miku! wait!" Luka laughed as she gave chase.

"come on Len! Go faster" Rin said as Len nodded and speed up.

The group of four laughed and messed around a bit as they day slowly went by. Rin and Len had to leave after they had been at the park for three hours so now it was just Luka and Miku. They sat on a park bench and talked and laughed, like the old days.

"so, Rin told me that you had forgotten me" Miku said as she looked down.

"heh, sorry that's a fact" Luka said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"am I really that easy to forget?" Miku said, her voice held sadness but her face gave nothing away.

"n-no! It's just...with everything that's been going on here...you just slipped my mind for a while" Miku looked at Luka as she said this, her fist were clenched and she looked like she was on the brink of tears.

"I...I'm sorry" Miku said as Luka looked at her.

"sorry? for wh-?" Luka was cut of when she felt Miku's lips on hers.

Miku pulled away quickly and blushed.

"f-for that" She quickly tried to get up but Luka grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Miku I..."

"I"M SO SORRY LUKA!" Miku yelled, attracting some attention.

"it's okay Miku" Luka said as she hugged the teal headed girl.

"a-aren't you mad at me?" Miku asked.

Luka shook her head.

"of course not Miku! The truth is, I've liked you ever since you left" Luka said as she wiped away some tears that were sliding down Miku's face.

"r-really?" Miku asked.

"yes, I always have and always will" Luka replied.

Luka and Miku stayed in the position they were in, not even caring if anyone saw. Luka smiled and looked down at Miku. She had a feeling that Miku wouldn't be leaving Japan anytime soon.

~END CHAPTER~

One more chapter!

Bye-bye~


	7. Chapter 7: In the end

Here's the last chapter! It's short but there is a sequel, I'll upload it here later.

I don't own Vocaloids!

~START~

Luka and Miku smiled as they walked down the hallway of Vocal high. Miku had enrolled back into her old school but still kept up with her singing career. They entered their first class and sat down at the back, people turned to stare at them as they passed.

It was their final year at Vocal high, the summer had passed Miku planned to stay until she graduated. Her parents were staying in Japan as well, but they didn't plan on moving around with their daughter when she went to concerts.

Miku glanced at Luka, who was currently writing down notes. Miku turned back to her own paper, it was almost completely blank. She looked over at Luka's paper again and copied a few words. Luka noticed and chuckled, just like the old days.

When class had ended, Miku got up and stretched.

"hey Miku, are you going to see Rin at the hospital?" Luka asked.

"uh, yeah" Miku said as Luka nodded.

Rin was going to have surgery on her legs so that she could hopefully walk again. With Miku's help they were able to pay for Rin's surgery. Len was so happy when he heard Rin might be able to walk again.

"then we can go together, after school that is" Luka said as Miku nodded happily.

The rest of school went by slowly but Miku felt as if it was taking days. As soon as the final bell rang Miku and Luka bolted out of the class and down the hall. The two didn't stop running until the school gate was in sight, they started to slow to a walk.

"let's walk the rest of the way, Okay?" Luka asked as Miku nodded and tried to catch her breath.

The two walked in silence for a good while before Miku started to hum a song, Luka recognized it. It was a song called Magnet that Luka and Miku wrote together. Luka slowly started to join in with the words on her part as Miku started to do the same.

Their voices started to mix together in a perfect blend of power and harmony. Some people stopped to listen as they walked by. Before they knew it they had reached the hospital and Len was waiting for them.

"hey guys!" Len called out to them when they reached hearing range.

"Len! How's Rin doing?" Miku asked as she ran up to greet him.

"she just got out of surgery!" Len replied.

"that's great!" Miku said as Luka put her arm around her neck.

The three of them walked into the hospital and walked up to the counter. The nurse pointed them in the direction of Rin's room and they thanked her. They walked into room 202 and saw Rin gazing out the window.

"Rin! How did the surgery go?" Len asked as Rin turned to face them.

Her face was hidden by her bangs and Len frowned. Rin lifted her head to revile tears streaming down her face, she smiled before saying.

"It was a complete success"

~THE END~

Cliffhanger ending… That's why there's a sequel~

Until then~

Bye-bye~


End file.
